Reunion: Sasuke vs Naruto
by pnv101
Summary: fight between Sasuke and Naruto... Final fight


Sasuke's team runs through the tree tops, heading for the Kage Summit. Suddenly, Karin senses a huge chakra heading their way. She alerts Sasuke.

Karin: "Sasuke, there's a really big source of chakra heading here. It feels like on of the guys that were on the 8-man Squad that was looking for us."

Sasuke: "Don't worry. I knew this would happen eventually, remember our goal……."

Meanwhile the team that Hawk sensed is jumping through the tree tops as well.

Sai: "Are you sure that this was a good idea, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto: "Don't worry Sai, that's why Kakashi is covering for us."

Karui: "Would you two shut up already and focus on finding Killerb-.(They are interrupted by Hawk's arrival.) You! I'll kill you!" (Naruto grabs her hand and tells her he'll handle it)

Omoi: "Believe me Karui, I ant to take him on as much as you, but If there's a chance Killerbee's still alive, then we have to look for him. Leave the Uchiha to him and let's look for our master."

Naruto stops and stares into Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke does the same. Naruto takes out his kunai without hesitation and both Naruto and Sasuke signal for their team members to go on without them. Hawk and Naruto's team (Omoi, Karui, and Sai) leave in opposite directions.

Sasuke: "I'm surprised you didn't try to talk to me first, instead, you readily drew you're kunai. Does this mean that you have finally accepted our broken bond?"

Naruto (holds his head down with remorse in his eyes): "Before I was a fool. I tried to bring you back without understanding you're pain. I thought that just because we are both orphans, I understood you. That was far from the truth, you had bonds and they were severed by Itachi. I never had those, until recently where I was forced to feel someone's pain. The bond between us…… (holds his head up with a serious and determined look) WILL NEVER BREAK! That's why this time I'm gonna bring you back to Konoha!"

Sasuke: "You will have to beat me to an inch of life to bring me back (closes eyes), and…THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! (opens eyes revealing Sharingan)"

Naruto is suddenly surrounded by snakes, crawling up his clothes and wrapping around his body. He remains still and makes a hand sign. Suddenly his chakra multiplies by large amounts and he gets red markings on his eyes. He closes his eyes and he uses a Rasengan that is aimed at Sasuke.

Sasuke: "But you're trapped in my Genjutsu, how can you see me?"

Naruto: "I cant see you…I can sense you. I told you before, our bonds are strong even though you try to conceal them.".

Sasuke breaks the Genjutsu and jumps over Naruto before the Rasengan hits him. He pulls out his sword and uses Chidori Spear to shoot a beam of lightning at Naruto. Naruto quickly makes a clone, and the clone throws him in mid-air so he's now going straight for the beam. He extends his Rasengan and when the two attacks hit a small explosion occurs. Naruto is sent flying into the ground, while Sasuke lands on a tree.

Sasuke: "What is that jutsu you used? Normally you need a clone to make a Rasengan, yet you could make it by yourself this time. *Pfft* It doesn't matter, you'll never hit me as long as these eyes are loo-" (Naruto reaches in front of his eyes before he could finish his sentence).

Naruto: "Rasengan!"

Sasuke quickly counters with Chidori Nagashi and the Rasengan hit's the current. The resulting shockwaves push Sasuke back and seriously damages him. Sasuke gets up and says playtime is over. He activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and uses Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke: "Before, you managed nullified my normal Genjutsu, but can you do the same to Tsukuyomi?" (Sasuke's Genjutsu shows Naruto images of all those close to him dying. It shows the Kyubi killing and attacking the Village. It shows him what everyone has thought of him for all his life….)

Naruto: "I'm sorry Sasuke, but that Genjutsu wont work against me!"

He dashes at Sasuke at full speed, but being a Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke sees him coming and sweeps his feet. Naruto jumps over it and comes down with an axe kick, but Sasuke counters with a back flip to dodge. Sasuke then summons hundreds of Shuriken and throws them at Naruto when he lands. Naruto counters by hitting the ground with a Rasengan, which causes many rocks and dust to rise into the air and the rocks block the shuriken. Sasuke uses Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, thinking that the rocks and dust will prevent Naruto from seeing the attack, but Naruto senses it and jumps over it, only to see Sasuke coming at him with a Chidori. Naruto makes a Rasengan and the two attacks collide with Sasuke being thrown back into a tree.

Naruto: "You've lost Sasuke. It's time you come back to the Village."

Sasuke: "Me….lose to you? Never!"

Sasuke uses Amaterasu and aims it at Naruto. Amaterasu surrounds Naruto in all directions, it completely covers him in the dark flames. Sasuke closes his eyes, and it returns back to its normal state. Sasuke gets ready to leave, he turns his back. Suddenly, the flames dissipate and Sasuke senses this and turns around, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan in the process. Naruto stands unscathed , but he looks normal now.

Sasuke: "So that was it after all. When I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan, I saw a strange energy surrounding your body…. I had truly hoped Amaterasu would kill you, but this that jutsu wearing off is just as good."

Naruto (thinking to himself): "Damn, when his evil chakra hit me, Sage Mode's pure chakra countered it *pant*, but in the process, I'm out of Sage Mode now *pant*."

Sasuke uses Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu, but Naruto disperses his other clone just in time, and counters it with Sage Art: Great Rasengan. The giant Rasengan annihilates the dragon fire and goes straight for Sasuke. At the moment before impact, Sasuke summons a giant snake, who takes the hit for him, and he dodges it. Sasuke uses Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu to rain down small fireballs on Naruto, but Naruto counters by summoning Gamatatsu and using Wind Release: Toad Gun. The jet stream of water completely extinguishes the fire balls, but Sasuke uses the opportunity to use Chidori and sends the electricity down to Naruto via the stream and thus amplifying the Chidori's power. Naruto quickly disperses Gamatatsu and uses a Replacement Jutsu. Naruto comes behind Sasuke and delivers a powerful punch on him, but Sasuke holds onto his hand. They're both sent flying because of this, and Sasuke being more agile, wraps his legs around Naruto and slams him into the ground headfirst. Sasuke gets up satisfied that he has won, while Naruto is still on the ground.

Sasuke: "No matter how strong you become, you'll never be as powerful as an Uchiha. That is the gap between us Naruto, a gap that not even the strongest bond can transcend."

Naruto disperses in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto comes from above with a Rasenrengan (double Rasengan), and hits Sasuke with full force….only to find that he used a Replacement jutsu. Naruto gets up and looks at Sasuke. Sasuke is visibly angry, he launches many snakes from his sleeves. Naruto dodges them with relative ease. Sasuke says its time to use his new move. He uses the last of his energy to create Susanoo. The moment it is formed a crow flies out of Naruto and dispels it.

Sasuke: What the Fuck! Itachi!"

Naruto: "What was that?"

Sasuke raises his hand and more clouds form.

Sasuke: "I've used enough fire jutsus to use my most powerful Kirin. This is the end Naruto! The end!"

Naruto: "Saaaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeee!"

Naruto creates two clones and gets ready to use his most powerful jutsu. Sasuke brings down the full force of Kirin and Naruto throws the Rasenshuriken. A huge explosion envelops the forest and a ball of white light is formed, similar to the ball of darkness at the Valley of the End, trapping Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke: "How? *pant* Kirin should have annihilated you even with that wind based *pant* jutsu. *pant*"

Naruto: "My Senjutsu *pant* takes energy from the surrounding environment, and I was able to sense the clouds gathering. I saw that bright flash from a distance when you fought Itachi, and I figured that that must be what you were gonna do *pant*. I've been absorbing the natural energy gathered in those clouds, so your jutsu was much weaker than usual *pant*. Now Sasuke, it's over! Let's finish this now!"

Sasuke: "I've had enough of this tug-of-war with you, and now is the time to end it!"

Sasuke shouts Naruto's name and rushes at him, Naruto does the same. Naruto punches at Sasuke, but he ducks under Naruto's arm and kicks toward Naruto's face. Suddenly they both fall unconscious. While Naruto is falling he utters Sasuke's name, with regret in his eyes, and finally falls unconscious. (When Sasuke ducked, the extended reach of Frog Katas caught him off guard and knocked him unconscious, but his kick continued with momentum so when he hit Naruto, Naruto was knocked unconscious as well.) The ball of light surrounding them disappears, leaving a huge crater.


End file.
